Recoudre son âme avec le fil des remords
by Furieuse
Summary: Parce que le sable du désert somalien l'avait brisée. Parce que Gibbs l'avait considéré comme une fille. Parce que la Ziva détruite s'adresse à son père de substitution. Parce que dans la douleur, ils se sont découverts, et qu'ils seront toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Comme un père et sa fille. GIVA père/fille, post S07E04.


_Hey tout le monde! ^^_

_Me voici donc avec un petit OS GIVA père/fille plutôt introspectif (comme d'habitude ^^)..._

_J'ai expliqué tout à l'heure sur le Forum, j'ai essayé de rentrer dans la tête de Gibbs... Et j'ai bien aimé donc je le referais peut-être de temps en temps... :D (oui, parce que pour moi il est tellement plus facile de mettre des mots sur les pensées tourmentées de notre israélienne... :) )_

_Bref, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et une bonne année 2013 -si je n'ai pas l'occasion de le faire avant le 31 à 23h59- en vous souhaitant plein de bonnes choses et surtout la santé! :) _

_Juste un dernier mot pour vous situer cet OS : à la fin du prix de la loyauté (le 7.04)..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Recoudre son âme avec le fil des remords

* * *

Tard. Il était tard.

Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, l'équipe de Gibbs avait clôt l'enquête concernant le marin Cryer. Rien n'expliquait la présence de l'ancien marin, assis à son bureau fixant la pièce d'un regard vide.

Il en voulait à Vance d'avoir été obligé de pousser Ziva dans ses retranchements.

Il en voulait à Eli David d'avoir envoyé sa fille à la mort.

Il en voulait à Ziva d'avoir tout gardé pour elle.

Il s'en voulait à lui-même par-dessus tout, de ne pas avoir su comment agir avec la Ziva détruite qui lui faisait face.

Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir réussit à la protéger. Elle, qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille.

Elle, qu'il n'avait pas défendu. Qu'il avait lui-même indirectement envoyé mourir dans une cellule sombre de Somalie.

Oui, il s'en voulait tellement.

Oui, Leroy Jethro Gibbs n'était qu'un homme.

Oui, il avait de nouveau failli dans la protection de sa famille.

Oui, il se sentait coupable. Tellement coupable.

Coupable de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait mais qu'il avait indirectement provoqué.

Coupable de la douleur de Ziva, qu'il n'avait pu empêcher.

Coupable de la souffrance de son équipe, amputé d'un membre.

Il se sentait prisonnier pour la première fois de sa vie.

Prisonnier de son image de solitaire, alors qu'il savait que Ziva avait besoin d'aide. De son aide.

Prisonnier de son métier, jamais il n'aurait du pousser Ziva à parler ainsi. A rouvrir une blessure tellement profonde.

Cette épreuve lui avait ravi une partie de sa fille. A jamais.

Brusquement, le chef d'équipe se leva. Il devait rentrer.

Ressasser l'horrible été qu'il venait de passé ne servait à rien. Il devait rentrer.

Il le devait, mais il n'arrivait pas à se décoller du fauteuil sur lequel il été assis. A cause de plusieurs choses qui lui entravait l'esprit et l'empêchait d'agir. S'il s'en voulait tellement à cause de la captivité de Ziva, il lui reprochait aussi ce qu'elle lui avait appris quelques jours auparavant.

_Confiance._

Ce mot raisonnait invariablement dans la tête de l'ancien marine.

_Confiance._

Elle avait trahi sa confiance. A lui.

Elle l'avait admis, elle avait acheté cette confiance. Bien qu'elle avait échangée contre son frère, certes.

Mais elle lui avait dit aussi, il y a quelques soirs, dans cette cave. Elle avait enfin mis un mot sur leur relation. Elle avait enfin compris que ce qui les liaient était bien plus qu'une simple amitié.

"_Et la personne... Qui s'approche le plus d'un père... Pour moi me dit que..._" avait-elle dit. Le visage ravagé par des larmes qu'elle refusait de voir couler. Saleté de fierté.

Fierté qui l'avait poussée à aller se sacrifier en Somalie pour prouver aux autres qu'elle était _capable_. Simplement capable et digne d'être des leurs.

Fierté à qui, paradoxalement, elle devait la vie et la survie. Qui l'avait sortit de tant de situation et d'impasses.

Mais non, Gibbs l'avait vu, sa faille. Le moment où implicitement elle demandait de l'aide pour se reconstruire. Elle qu'il considérait comme sa fille.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait la laisser dans une situation si précaire. S'il était vraiment un père pour elle alors, il se devait d'aller la voir. De la supporter. De l'aider. De l'aimer.

L'ancien marin se leva, pressé par le temps. Il avait pris une décision.

Et comme toutes décisions qu'il prenait, il la respecterait.

.

Ziva ressentit une nouvelle fois ce besoin vital se manifester en elle.

Elle devait discuter, parler, extérioriser. Elle devait exprimer ce dégoût qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Elle devait se libérer de la crasse qu'elle avait accumulée pendant son séjour en Somalie.

Elle le devait, elle le savait. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas une chose facile d'admettre que l'on a besoin d'aide lorsque l'on s'appelle Ziva David.

Alors, toute la journée, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle avait pris la décision d'aller parler avec Gibbs.

Elle savait que le regard de son aîné ne changerait pas, même lorsqu'elle lui aura dit ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle espérait que Gibbs la comprendrait, comme il l'avait toujours comprise. Comme un père.

Alors, la peur au ventre, elle avait pris sa voiture et s'été dirigée vers la maison de son mentor, de son chef d'équipe, en espérant que celui-ci soit présent.

Elle avait tant de fois hésité à faire demi-tour. A rentrer chez elle.

Mais elle savait qu'elle devait aller au bout d'elle-même, qu'elle se surpasse une nouvelle fois.

Et, alors qu'elle hésitait, elle avait ressentit une immense déception lorsque la maison de Gibbs s'était avérée vide. Paradoxe à son image.

Alors, elle était descendue dans la cave, et s'était assise devant l'établi, face à la porte, en attendant l'arrivée de celui qu'elle considérait comme un père.

.

Gibbs entra dans l'immeuble de Ziva, il doutait qu'elle soit là, mais il s'était persuadé que le meilleur moyen de la faire parler et de la voir était sans aucun doute de la surprendre chez elle, dans son intimité.

Alors, l'ancien marin monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il allait parler. Oui, lui l'éternel silencieux, allait parler.

Gibbs frappa deux coups secs à la porte.

Aucune réponse.

Il frappa une seconde fois.

Rien.

Il connaissait Ziva.

Il savait que trois choses pouvaient être la raison de la non réponse.

La première était que Ziva savait qui se trouvait derrière la porte et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir. Mais rapidement Gibbs éloigna cette possibilité, certes, la torture l'avait changée mais elle affrontait toujours les problèmes de face.

La seconde était qu'elle était partie boire. Un moyen comme un autre de se changer les idées. D'oublier l'horrible après-midi qu'elle avait passé. Cependant, l'impression qu'elle avait laissée à Gibbs ne présageait pas une telle action. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle demeurait forte et fière.

La dernière solution était qu'elle avait devancé Gibbs et qu'elle se trouvait déjà chez lui.

L'ancien marin descendit rapidement les marches de l'immeuble pour retourner dans sa maison, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Et dire que quelques heures auparavant, il avait douté de la loyauté de Ziva.

De nouveau, une bouffée de culpabilité l'assaillit. Elle était largement digne d'être sa fille, mais était-il, lui, digne d'être son père...

.

Gibbs descendit les marches de sa cave. Comme il l'avait prévu, Ziva se trouvait face à lui.

L'ancien marin esquissa un léger sourire. Fidèle à elle même, la jeune femme le fixa d'un regard froid, sur et fier.

« Ziva... s'exclama Gibbs.

- Gibbs, répondit cette dernière. »

Un silence se fit dans la pièce, que Ziva rompit, la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Gibbs... Je... Je suis venue... Venue finir l'histoire. »

L'homme s'assit sur l'un des tréteaux qui traînait dans la pièce, en face de la jeune femme.

Son regard si fier et arrogant de tout à l'heure était devenu fuyant.

« Je t'écoute, Ziva.

- Gibbs, promet-moi de ne pas me regarder autrement après. Je ne suis pas _abîmée_, je suis toujours moi, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

- Je te le promets, répondit le chef d'équipe. »

Bien qu'il savait que c'était faux. Bien sur qu'il voyait Ziva de manière différente depuis qu'il l'avait vu prête à abandonner, mais il se tut. Pour le bien de la jeune femme.

Et la jeune femme commença son récit.

Malgré le fait que Gibbs se sentait coupable, Ziva l'avait adopté, elle en avait fait le choix. Elle avait choisit en Leroy Jethro Gibbs, un ancien marin aux manières bourrues pour dissimuler son affection envers ses agents, l'image d'un père.

C'était son choix, et comme pour lui, lorsqu'elle prenait une décision, elle la respectait. Même si elle devait souffrir et mourir.

Elle l'avait prouvé.

* * *

_Voilà! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? :D_

_A bientôt! _


End file.
